


New Kid Drabble

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TW deathbut not explicit
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & New Kid | Douchebag
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	New Kid Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> TW death  
> but not explicit

Kenny Mccormick is dying.

Which should not be a surprise at all. He's died too many times to count already.

But the look on the New Kid's face makes him feel worse than dying. There are tears in their eyes but they don't fall, their mouth hangs open as they watch their friend becoming limp in their arms. The New Kid holds Kenny tighter.

Kenny has never seen the New Kid show emotion outside of the tinest smiles and the faintest frowns. He wants to say he likes seeing them smile more but its already too late.

Kenny Mccormick wakes up in his bedroom. The New Kid doesn't remember.

The two of them proceed to stick together the whole day at school.


End file.
